


• Episode 7 : Underwater •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [14]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 7 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 58
Kudos: 47





	1. SATURDAY (11:47am) – Easier

**SATURDAY (11:47am) - EASIER** ****

**SEQUENCE 1 – INT. PSYCHOLOGIST OFFICE – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is sitting in ESRA’s office. The doctor's figure is blurred, as well as the rest of the room around ELIOTT. The sounds are muffled to his ears, only a few words can be distinctly heard from time to time. ELIOTT answers scarcely, his own voice muted._

**ESRA**   
_(after a few silent seconds, with a frown)_

Eliott, I have a feeling you haven’t paid attention to anything since the beginning of the session.

**ELIOTT**

I have.

**ESRA**

It doesn’t seem so.

**ELIOTT**

But I have.

**ESRA**   
_(a little frustrated)_

But you-- you’re not reacting. Not to what I’m saying or to your surroundings. If I’m talking to myself, we’re both losing our time here.

**ELIOTT**

This is what I do best anyway.

**ESRA**

I’m sorry?

**ELIOTT**

Wasting everybody’s time. It’s what I do best.

**ESRA**   
_(with a softer voice)_

That’s not what I said. What’s going on? Is it your treatment? If it’s too strong, you need to talk to your doctor about it.

**ELIOTT**

That’s not it. I’m just trying something…different.

**ESRA**

Different how?

**ELIOTT**

I don’t know. Different. Easier.

**ESRA**

Easier for whom?

**ELIOTT**

For everyone. I’ll be easier to handle if Lucas decides to stay with me.

_(he swallows)_

And it’ll be easier too if he decides not to.

**ESRA**

So that’s your solution? Shutting everybody out?

_For the first time since the beginning of the session, a shadow chases away ELIOTT’s mask of indifference._

**ELIOTT**

I’ve already tried everything else. Can’t say it’s been worth it so far.

**SEQUENCE 2 – INT. HALLWAY/ELIOTT’S ROOM – DEMAURY FLAT – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT enters the flat. His body feels heavy and his movements are slow as he shuts the door behind him, locks it, drops his keys and takes off his coat. In the kitchen, his parents seem not to have heard him. As he moves slowly, he can hear their voices telling him they’re arguing again. This time, it doesn’t stir any reaction inside ELIOTT._

**FATHER**

…and you only went once, I don’t think that’s the way to do it!

**MOTHER**

I’m telling you I don’t belong there, you didn’t see these people! They were..!

**FATHER**

They were what?

**MOTHER**

They were… I don’t know, completely out of it! And real addicts, to the point of losing their jobs and their families hating them, they have no friends left… this isn’t me! I’m fine, I still have my job. I’m not… I’m not in that deep!

**FATHER**

Not yet.

**MOTHER**

Ever!

**FATHER**

You have the chance to…

_ELIOTT walks past the open door. His parents’ voice die instantly, they both turn to look at ELIOTT, eyes wide. ELIOTT doesn’t pay attention to them and walks straight to his room, closing the door behind him. At the sound, his parents resume their argument, their voices muffled. ELIOTT lets his head fall against the wooden door behind him. He sighs and closes his eyes. It’s barely noon. He’s already exhausted._


	2. MONDAY (5:54pm) – For us

** MONDAY (5:54pm) – FOR BOTH OF US **

**SEQUENCE 3 – EXT. X BUILDING/STREET – DAYTIME**

_LUCAS just picked up ELIOTT after class. They’re walking side by side. They’re not touching and LUCAS is avoiding eye contact. The silence between them is charged with discomfort. They arrive to the bus stop, a few people already waiting._

**ELIOTT**   
_(looking at the timetable)_

Yours or mine?

_Their eyes meet, ELIOTT’s still waiting for an answer._

**LUCAS**   
_(biting his bottom lip and refusing to meet ELIOTT’s eyes again)_

I need to talk to you.

_ELIOTT nods, defeated._

**LUCAS**   
_(after looking at the people around them)_

Not here.

_(he tries to smile, reaches for ELIOTT’s hand)_

Walk with me?

_ELIOTT links their hands without second thoughts. They walk slowly, not going very far and stop when they reach a more deserted area. LUCAS rests his back to the upper part of a bench, not really sitting, while ELIOTT stands in front of him, waiting. Their hands let go._

**LUCAS**

Yann told me about Thursday. I’m sorry.

**ELIOTT**   
_(chin down, he looks at LUCAS through his lashes)_

It was true though, wasn’t it?

**LUCAS**   
_(nodding slowly)_

But it wasn’t his place. I should’ve told you sooner.

**ELIOTT**   
_(expression closing off)_

…tell me you want us to break up, you mean?

**LUCAS**   
_(rushed, eyes wide)_

No!

_(stopping to gather his thoughts)_

Wait, is it what Yann told you?

**ELIOTT**

He said… he said you were exhausted and that I wasn’t helping. That our relationship was not helping.

_(he looks straight into LUCAS’ eyes)_

Is it true? Did he lie or did I misunderstand?

_A glimmer of hope crosses ELIOTT’s gaze._

**LUCAS**   
_(hand tugging at his hair in frustration)_

Fuck… I’m going to kill him. That’s why it should’ve been me. I’m so sorry.

_(he lets his hand drop and takes ELIOTT’s in his again)_

I want to be with you, that hasn’t changed. It won’t ever change. You can’t doubt that.

**ELIOTT**

I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Lucas.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds>

_LUCAS sighs and remains silent. ELIOTT focuses on the patterns LUCAS is drawing in the circle of his hand with his thumb. After a while, LUCAS looks at him._

**LUCAS**   
_(hushed)_

I didn’t sleep that night, you know? I feel like I haven’t slept at all since then.

_Hope shines brighter in ELIOTT’s eyes._

**ELIOTT**

It won’t happen again Lucas. I swear. My mom promised, she’s going to AA meetings, and I won’t let her…

**LUCAS**   
_(shaking his head, looking sorry)_

It’s not… Eliott, it’s not her. That night, I stayed awake… listening to your breathing. Making sure you were still alive when I couldn’t hear it.

_ELIOTT fights the relief coursing through him. If that’s all there is to it, it’s good. He holds back a smile, doesn’t want to make LUCAS think he’s taking it lightly._

**ELIOTT**

But Lucas… I’m not going to die. I promise. You have to believe me.

_LUCAS shakes his head, realizing ELIOTT still doesn’t get it._

**LUCAS**   
_(losing his composure a little)_

Why? Because I’m the best person you know? Because you don’t think you could give up on being with me?

_ELIOTT’s face falls. He wasn’t expecting this reaction, the situation between them is now worse than any scenario he’d envisioned._

**LUCAS**

I don’t know how to handle this Eliott. I don’t know how to handle the fact that you tried to kill yourself and that you won’t do it again because I’m here. It’s… I don’t know. It’s too much.

_Tears glisten in LUCAS’ eyes. ELIOTT wonders for a single second, if there’s a LUCAS somewhere in a parallel universe, who isn’t crying at this very moment. A parallel universe where ELIOTT would’ve been gone four years prior and LUCAS would be happy with someone else. LUCAS blinks rapidly to chase the wetness away._

**LUCAS**

I love you Eliott. I love you so much it scares me. But… I’m not sure how to be with you anymore. I’m not sure how to be with you, without hurting us both.

**ELIOTT**   
_(holding onto logic to battle the panic wrecking havoc inside him)_

But you… you said… You said minute by minute, right? It’s what we do, it’s us. If you want to be with me…

_ELIOTT steps closer to LUCAS and makes him stare at him. Not only does he saturate LUCAS’ personal space, but his visual range too._

**ELIOTT**   
_(grabbing LUCAS’ face, touching his forehead to his)_

…be with me now. Right now, it’s all that matters. The rest doesn’t.

_Under ELIOTT’s touch, LUCAS freezes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

**LUCAS**

Please, stop.

_ELIOTT’s hands drop immediately. He raises his head, taking a step back._

**ELIOTT**

Why?

**LUCAS**

Because I can’t think when you’re near me. Because… Because when I’m with you, I can’t think Eliott! You’re right there and I feel so good I forget about everything. And the minute I’m alone? I’m empty. It shouldn't be this way.

_LUCAS tries to catch one of ELIOTT’s hands but he keeps himself out of reach. LUCAS lowers his gaze, guilt swimming in his eyes._

**LUCAS**

I know we said minute by minute and I’m so sorry for doing this to you now. I never thought it would be this hard…this way. Sometimes I don’t know how to make it to the next second because I can’t handle anything anymore and I just… I just want to breathe.

**ELIOTT**   
_(failing to let hurt and reproach slipping into his voice)_

I told you. I told you, again and again how hard it was going to be. You said "we’ll see!". You said you’d be here Lucas.

_LUCAS turns wide, round eyes towards ELIOTT. They’re naked and vulnerable, the very same ones ELIOTT fell in love with. It’s the second time they've hurt him now._

**LUCAS**

I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.

**ELIOTT**

I don’t understand. What does it mean, Lucas? I mean, if you want us to be together but you can’t… I don’t understand.

**LUCAS**

I don’t know. I don’t have all the answers and that’s why it’s been so hard to talk to you. I know it sucks and I’m sorry. Believe me, I’m so fucking sorry.

**ELIOTT**

What can I do?

**LUCAS**

Give me time. I can… I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out.

**ELIOTT**

How much? How much time do you need?

**LUCAS**

I don’t know.

_A silent and awkward moment stills._

**ELIOTT**

I guess I’ll leave you alone then.

_LUCAS nods. ELIOTT’s head drops, trying to find the strength to turn around, to walk away._

**LUCAS**

Eliott?

_ELIOTT raises his eyes to him._

**LUCAS**

Can I…

_LUCAS moves to open his arms and stop mid-gesture before giving up. His arms fall at his sides. ELIOTT stares at him blankly._

**LUCAS**

It’s stupid and cruel to ask, forget it.

_ELIOTT stays silent but opens his arms with a tilt of his head. LUCAS barrels into him to curl against his chest as he circles his waist. ELIOTT lets him, lets LUCAS press his body to his own, silent, until the boy loosens his hold and turns around, gaze low. ELIOTT can hear him sniff twice as he watches him walk away._


	3. WEDNESDAY (3:22pm) – Flowers in a blue vase

** WEDNESDAY (3:22pm) – FLOWERS IN A BLUE VASE **

**SEQUENCE 4 – INT. ORSAY MUSEUM – DAYTIME**

_In the museum alleys, people come and go, stopping for a few seconds in front of some artworks. The place is relatively quiet due to low attendance. ELIOTT is sitting in front of a painting with his ankles crossed and knees up to his chest. It appears he’s been in this position for a while. Next to him lies an open sketchbook showing a neglected pastel drawing. A figure appears next to ELIOTT, not letting himself be noticed or even looking at him. They speak once, voice unclear and muffled. ELIOTT doesn’t pay attention to the sound and keeps staring at the painting with a distant look in his eyes._

**NIC**   
_(whose voice becomes clearer as he snaps his fingers in front of ELIOTT)_

Hey Pollock, you with me?

_ELIOTT looks up at NIC, surprised to see him there._

**NIC**

Don’t look at me like that, you texted me to meet you here. Though I have to say « Orsay Museum » wasn’t the most precise location. It took me forever to find you since you weren’t answering.

**ELIOTT**   
_(picking up his sketchbook to make room for NIC)_

Sorry.

_NIC sits down next to him and rolls up his sleeves in what ELIOTT has now learned to identify as a reflex._

**NIC**   
_(with a nod towards the sketchbook)_

Didn’t take you for an impressionist.

**ELIOTT**   
_(shrugging)_

I quite like the colors. And the light.

**NIC**   
_(approving after blinking at the painting in front of him)_

I bet you do.

_ELIOTT and NIC stay silent for a moment. They both look in front of them. ELIOTT’s gaze is distant, lost. NIC’s often shifts towards him, full of interrogations._

**NIC**

Wanna walk around for a bit? Don’t get me wrong I like Paulo but flowers in a blue vase lose their charm after five minutes.

_They get up and wander around the exhibition, pointing at details, talking in whispers._

**NIC**

What about your comics by the way? Have you started posting on your groundbreaking millennial internet?

**ELIOTT**   
_(not engaging in the light tone, tipping the balance of the conversation down)_

I think I’ve drawn a hundred of sketches right after we talked about it… I haven’t looked at them since. Maybe it’s not worth it and they’ll end up in the trash, I don’t know.

**NIC**

Oh shut it. From what I saw it didn’t look like trash at all.

_NIC teases ELIOTT, bumping their shoulders and trying to elicit a smile. He frowns when he fails and becomes serious._

**NIC**

Why did you stop?

**ELIOTT**

I was… not doing good. And then I…

_(he pauses and his voice rising)_

I think I broke him?

**NIC**

Who?

**ELIOTT**   
_(with his head low)_

Lucas.

**NIC**   
_(shook)_

You broke up _**with**_ Lucas?

**ELIOTT**

No. I broke him, and now he’s…

_(swallowing)_

gone.

**NIC**   
_(getting more worried by the second)_

_**He**_ broke up with you?

**ELIOTT**

He said he needed some time.

_ELIOTT stops in front of a painting, looks at it quickly and turns around without really seeing it. NIC passes by without paying attention._

**NIC**

Did he say why?

**ELIOTT**

He said he needed time to breathe.

_(pinching his lips, not wanting to go on)_

And to figure out how to be with me.

**NIC**

It seems…

_(choosing his word very carefully)_

reasonable.

**ELIOTT**

Yeah. I think it’s the general consensus.

_ELIOTT’s face darkens as he recalls YANN’s words. He keeps walking, not noticing NIC has stopped behind him._

**NIC**

What?

_NIC is frowning, at a loss. The past seconds play in his mind and he shakes his head as it hits him. He catches up with ELIOTT and squeezes his shoulder. They halt in front of a blank wall._

**NIC**

No, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s not stupid to need some time off, considering how’s your relationship right now.

**ELIOTT**

What do you mean?

**NIC**

I won’t pretend to know much about your boy or your relationship, but you two are serious about each other right?

**ELIOTT**

We are. At least, I thought we were.

**NIC**

And it’s not because it’s been a year but because what you two have is special, I think? I haven’t seen the two of you together very often but it’s the most obvious thing since the internet came for the television rights.

**ELIOTT**   
_(looking innocent)_

Telev-what? You mean the Ipad with the gigantic screen?

**NIC**   
_(shaking his head)_

Millennial.

_NIC motions for ELIOTT to keep walking. They move to another room at a slow pace. They stop in front of another painting and NIC resumes talking._

**NIC**

Seriously though, Eliott, I have friends who freak the fuck out when their boyfriend or girlfriend of a gazillion years want to leave a toothbrush in their bathroom. Your Lucas here,

_(he jabs at ELIOTT’s shoulder to make sure he has his attention)_

he’s not doing so good right now. But instead of giving up, he’s trying to see the bigger picture. He’s only 17, Eliott! Honestly I’d be more worried had he not needed to take a step back as he did.

**ELIOTT**   
_(frowning)_

So you’re worried about me? Because unlike him, I didn’t take time to think?

**NIC**

No, because you my friend, are a hopeless romantic. Lemme guess, you’d already decided to stay with him until death do you part, like, six minutes after seeing his pretty face for the first time?

_ELIOTT meets NIC’s gaze and hides his guilt behind a half smile._

**NIC**

…six _**seconds?**_

_(he shakes his head again, laughing)_

You’re unbelievable, but this is too much. Even for you.

_Once again, ELIOTT doesn’t share NIC’s amusement. He frowns, touches his fingertips to his lips. His eyes leave the painting and he walks to the next, pondering NIC’s words._

**ELIOTT**

Maybe I should’ve thought about it more. I would’ve seen what I’m seeing now sooner. I was so stupid to think it could work, don’t you think?

_(he barely stops before answering himself)_

Of course it could never work. I should’ve been the one leaving since it’s what I should’ve done a long time ago, had I not been so selfish.

_(he takes a deep breath)_

I want him to be happy, I want what’s best for him and… that’s not me. That’s not _**me**_. Because I stopped taking my meds last summer and it went to shit last fall when I went radio silent for weeks because I was angry and frustrated and so, so ashamed.

_(his breathing and word flow pick up speed)_

That’s not me because he took me back in the blink of an eye even though I’m always such a fucking mess, switching meds, classes, being overbearing, always crashing his time with his friends, calling him in the middle of the night for nothing, dragging him into the mess I am, or my family…

_(he speaks too quickly, close to hyperventilate)_

Lucas isn’t just talking about taking the next step, he’s, he’s talking about everything I’ve put him through last year. Why, why do I do this? What am I now, a monster?! What kind of person forces someone they love into a toxic relationship? What… what…

_ELIOTT stops, not managing to breathe anymore. He throws frantic glances around him without finding a focus point. NIC invades his vision but keeps his distance not to suffocate him._

**NIC**   
_(with a soothing voice)_

Eliott. Eliott look at me. Can you hear me?

_(ELIOTT nods)_

Ok, great. Breathe with me okay?

_(NIC inhales)_

Slowly.

_(he exhales. ELIOTT, not succeeding in doing the same, casts him an anxious look)_

We have time, take it slow.

_People slow their pace around them, equally curious and worried._

**NIC**   
_(not bothering to shield the exasperation from his eyes)_

Take a picture, it’ll last longer. You’re really not helping.

_The crowd scatters. NIC takes his attention back to ELIOTT, helping him through a new breath._

**NIC**

Just keep breathing with me. You’re doing great. Will you be okay if I touch you?

_(ELIOTT, whose breathing is starting to slow down, nods. NIC puts his hands lightly on his arms, rubbing them gently)_

I’m here okay? Just breathe.

_(ELIOTT stays focused on his instructions and his breathing)_

You okay? Do you want me to call Lucas or someone else?

_ELIOTT shakes his head no. NIC wonders if he should keep pushing into calling LUCAS. He knows ELIOTT wouldn’t want to disturb him, even if he really needed to. He gives up as he hears ELIOTT’s breaths coming back to normal._

**NIC**

Let’s go somewhere else, kay?

_(he smiles)_

We’re way more interesting than these paintings, people are starting to notice. It’s embarrassing.


	4. WEDNESDAY (4:05pm) – A saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous clip and this one have been shared within an hour so make sure you've read it before reading this one :)

** WEDNESDAY (4:05pm) – A SAINT**

**SEQUENCE 5 – INT. ORSAY MUSEUM COFFEE SHOP – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and NIC are sitting face to face. A waitress drops two cups of tea in front of them and walks away. ELIOTT grabs the sugar and pours a very healthy quantity in his cup under NIC’s stern and disapproving look._

**NIC**

You’re sure you don’t want anything to eat? Some cake, a waffle? It’s on me.

**ELIOTT**  
_(shaking his head)_

I still feel like I’m going to puke so I’ll pass.

_They sip at the tea, silent._

**ELIOTT**  
_(in a hushed tone)_

How did you know what to do? About the panic attack I mean?

**NIC**

I did some reading. When you told me you were bipolar I started reading a lot about… stuff. It’s the nerd in me, facing what he doesn’t know.

_(he smiles)_

It seems it wasn’t in vain.

_(his smile fades and a frown wrinkles his forehead)_

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you on touchy subjects there.

_It’s ELIOTT’s turn to frown behind his cup._

**ELIOTT**

Why?

**NIC**

Dunno. Public panic attack, not that great is it?

**ELIOTT  
** _(putting his cup down with a tilt of his mouth)_

Oh yeah, that. The cops picked me up once, I was running down the street naked so…

**NIC  
** _(not sure if he should laugh or not)_

How did you end up naked in Paris?

**ELIOTT**

I was with Lucas on a…

**NIC**  
_(interrupting, full on laughing now)_

If you were naked, of course Lucas was involved, I should’ve seen this coming…

_NIC is happy and relieved to see ELIOTT’s eyes shining back at him._

**NIC**

Speaking of… please tell me you know he’s old enough to make his own decisions.

_Deeming the question as rhetorical, ELIOTT doesn’t answer right away. NIC stares at him, waiting. ELIOTT nods._

**NIC**

So what you told me earlier… you’re not dragging him into anything. He made the decision to be with you. The only bullshit you could pull is thinking you know better and ignore his choices. If he wants to change his mind, it’s on him, but don’t make that decision for him.

**ELIOTT**

So basically, I just take advantage of the fact that he’s way too nice to tell me to fuck off until he can’t take it anymore and dumps me?

**NIC**

Of course not. But since he wants to be with you, ask yourself what you can do to help him.

**ELIOTT**

What do you mean?

**NIC**

You’re telling me you’ve never done anything stupid? Thinking about it now, you've never taken things a bit too far?

**ELIOTT**

Like, calling him the middle of the night to talk about you?

**NIC**  
_(choking on his drink)_

You did what?

**ELIOTT**  
_(unsure)_

I mean, yeah?

**NIC**

And he still doesn’t hate me? Fuck me, your boy is a saint.

**ELIOTT**

He doesn’t. I don’t think so.

_(a beat passes)_

Why would he hate you?

**NIC**

Jealousy?

**ELIOTT**

Jealous… of you?

**NIC**  
_(getting annoyed)_

You make it sound like it’s the craziest thing you’ve ever heard and know that you deeply wounded my feelings, and my pride. I’d like you to apologize immediately, please.

**ELIOTT**  
_(not bothering)_

Wait… he _should_ be jealous?

**NIC**

What? No. God no Eliott. But I’m not sure it’s all that obvious for him.

**ELIOTT**

Add it to the list of what I need to talk to him about if he ever wants to see me again.


	5. FRIDAY (6:03pm) – It’s the hair, isn’t it?

** FRIDAY (6:03pm) – IT'S THE HAIR, ISN'T IT?  **

**SEQUENCE 6 – INT. X BUILDING/EXT. STREET – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT leaves his class of the day. He makes his way towards the exit. Next to the door, he crosses paths with a supervisor._

**SUPERVISOR**

Eliott? Did you know there’s someone outside waiting for you?

**ELIOTT  
** _(sharply)_

What?

_(with an apologetic smile)_

…sorry. Who is it?

**SUPERVISOR**

A young man. Average size, light brown hair, clear eyes.

_ELIOTT’s eyes widen slightly before realizing all he might hear next is bad news. He nods at the supervisor._

**ELIOTT**

Thanks.

_With as much eagerness as dread, ELIOTT leaves the building. Someone's waiting for him._

**ELIOTT**

Basile?

**BASILE**

Eliott!

_BASILE holds the last crumbs of what seems to have been a greasy kebab. He shoves it in his mouth and half hugs ELIOTT’s shoulders, smelling like oil. ELIOTT hardly returns his enthusiasm._

**ELIOTT**   
_(with a hint of worry and getting defensive)_

Did something happen? Is it Lucas?

**BASILE**

What? No. Lucas didn’t even come to school today.

_BASILE’s answer and light-hearted voice don’t put ELIOTT’s worry at ease._

**ELIOTT**

Why?

**BASILE**

No idea. He texted Yann to let him know he was ok but that he wouldn’t come in today.

_ELIOTT nods. An uncertain silence settles._

**ELIOTT**

You… did you want something?

**BASILE**

To know how you were doing, man! I haven’t seen you in ages!

**ELIOTT**

I’m… I’m okay.

**BASILE**

You’re very convincing, wow, it’s amazing buddy. Come on, something tells me you need some chill time with Uncle Basile.

_BASILE tries to put his arm around ELIOTT’s shoulders, realizing the position they’re in because of their height difference must be uncomfortable, and settles for putting his hand on his waist._

**BASILE**

There, you can pretend I’m Lucas.

_ELIOTT looks at BASILE’s hand, then at BASILE himself. He shakes his head and pinches his lips to suppress a smile._

**BASILE**

Ugh I knew it, it’s the hair isn’t it? You feel like you’re betraying Lucas’ mopey head? I knew I should’ve… how do they call it? Straightened them with Daphne’s thingy.

_They walk away together, arm-in-arm._


	6. FRIDAY (10:16pm) – He misses you

** FRIDAY (10:16pm) – HE MISSES YOU**

**SEQUENCE 7 – EXT. STREET/INT. FLAT SHARE BUILDING – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is pacing in front of LUCAS’ building. Turns around, walks, turns back around. He takes a deep breath and decides to go in. He walks up the stairs with quick steps, too jittery to wait for the elevator. He touches his set of keys at the bottom of his pocket but rings instead. The door opens after a few seconds. MIKA looks surprised to see him._

**ELIOTT**

Hey Mika. Lucas here?

**MIKA**

Nope… Want to come in?

**ELIOTT**   
_(shaking his head)_

You don’t know where he could be?

**MIKA**

Sorry kitten, I haven’t seen him all day.

**SEQUENCE 8 – EXT. STREET – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is now in front of YANN’s place. He rings the door, YANN opens and shakes his head no at ELIOTT. He takes out his phone, pulls up a group chat left on silent for months and where he knows he’ll find LUCAS’ friends._

**ELIOTT : anyone know where is Lucas?**

_In a few seconds, several messages appear._

**IMANE : Sorry, no. Sofiane doesn’t know either but he says he’ll send you a text soon so the two of you can catch up. He says he misses you, he’s a big softie like that.**

**BASILE : Softie Sofiane. Softiane.**

**IMANE : Shut up Basile.**

**BASILE : But @Eliott, you still haven’t found him ??**

**EMMA : Haven’t seen him either, sorry…**

_ELIOTT locks and pockets his phone without answering. He walks past a subway station, decides to go in and disappears down the stairs._

**SEQUENCE 9 – EXT. PETITE CEINTURE – NIGHTTIME**

_Half an hour later, ELIOTT arrives in front of the Petite Ceinture entrance. He pushes the door, walks all the way up to the tunnel._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas?

_ELIOTT takes out his phone again and turns the flash on to see around him. He’s alone. Without much conviction, he goes through the group chat messages. MANON and DAPHNE’s messages aside, saying they don’t know where Lucas is either, the conversation shifted quickly towards other subjects. Opening his conversation with LUCAS, ELIOTT types._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : I get that you’re not ready to see me yet but I’m getting worried here… Can you just tell me you’re okay when you get this? I won’t ask for more, I promise.**

_ELIOTT stares at the text, nothing indicating that LUCAS has read it._


	7. FRIDAY (11:49pm) – Tomorrow

** FRIDAY (11:49pm) – TOMORROW**

**SEQUENCE 10 – INT. STAIRCASE/ENTRY/LIVING ROOM – APT. DEMAURY – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT goes slowly up the stairs of his building. His phone is still open on his last text to LUCAS, unanswered. Sadness and worry rage behind his eyelids as he opens the door and gets inside the flat._

_ELIOTT’s gaze falls on booklets about AA meetings as he drops his keys. A small smile lights up his face as he reads today’s date in the corner. A very soft melody, a mere brush of gentle fingers rises from the living room._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9WuiM8nW4o_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9WuiM8nW4o)

_His MOTHER is sitting at the piano. His FATHER’s focus shifts from the open book he holds in one of his hands, and the tablet resting on his knees, going back and forth with his eyes. ELIOTT frowns, opens his mouth to ask what’s going on but doesn’t let a sound out. His FATHER notices him and raises his eyebrows._

**FATHER**

Where have you been? It’s late.

**ELIOTT**

I was looking for Lucas.

_Like his son a few seconds before, his FATHER frowns and opens his mouth before closing it right away. He bites on a smile._

**FATHER**

… and did you find him?

ELIOTT  
 _(so quick he forgets to answer)_

I’ve been looking everywhere, I swear. I went to his place, at his best friend’s appartement, our place, he’s nowhere. I can’t find him, Dad, I don’t know what to do! His flatmates don’t know where he is either and he won’t answer my texts. I have no idea of where he is, if he’s alright, I…

_His MOTHER stops playing as he speaks and shares a look with his FATHER who’s stood up from the couch he was sitting on to be c oser to ELIOTT._

MOTHER

Eliott, Lucas is…

FATHER  
 _(voice rising above hers, hugging his son)_

I’m sure he’s okay, don’t worry. Go to sleep, you look like you’re about to collapse. You’ll talk to Lucas tomorrow.

_ELIOTT nods, nose rubbing on his FATHER’s shoulders. His MOTHER walks to them to kiss his hair._

MOTHER

It’s going to be alright Eliott, I promise.

**[END CREDITS]**

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
